


Baby Thor Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, De-aged Thor (sort of), Fanart, Gen, Other, Thor!dragon, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not have mastered the same look of puppyish pleading that his brother has down, but really - who's going to argue with a baby dragon wielding a hammer that size?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Thor Dragon

Yay, baby Thor dragon! 

 

Mjolnir may look a bit big, but... think of it like puppy feet. XD Plus, I figure that since his ability to lift it is magically-connected anyway, rather than a matter of strength, their relative sizes wouldn't make it entirely impractical. 

 

 

(Bigger version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Thor-Dragon-328319771).)

 

Next adult up should be Coulson - if I can get this final version to look distinctive enough! It's much trickier without the superhero costume. *g* Next baby version'll be Black Widow. 


End file.
